Tides of Love
by Darkkiss15
Summary: When twenty-one year old Ichigo Kurosaki finds complete stranger Rukia floating unconscious in the sea, he discovers a whole new world that he never knew was possible, ma-meido, or as we know them, mermaids. Rukia's past threatens Ichigo's future with her while opposing forces are determined to cause disruption among both worlds. IchiRuki. RenjixOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have STARTED A NEW BLEACH FANFIC. I'm starting to see that I have a LOT of stories running but I never seem to finish any, but I thought up of this story and I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING IT! I even came up with a plot! So it's fool proof! You and to those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, well, then I don't know what to say! But I hope you guys like this! I tried to be original! So tell me what you think! **

**By the way go look at my other Bleach fanfic, I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARICTERS! sadly...**

**Ichigo's POV**

I can't believe this! I mean how long had I been going out with her and then I leave for two DAYS and she turns around and cheats on me?

I guess my friends were right and she was a lying, manipulative, bitch

I shoved my hands into my pockets. Walking along the beach always helped me when I needed to cool down or think.

..Like having your girlfriend you've been dating for five months cheat on you right after she said I was "the one", God, I'm such an IDIOT! How could I have fallen for that shit?

I can't believe Orihime didn't even TRY and hide the fact. I mean honestly, I walk into her apartment and see her making out with some guy and all she says is, "Oops, looks like the cats out of the bag, huh?" and goes back to shoving her tongue down his throat.

WHAT THE HELL!

I sigh and look out into the dark sea. The sky looked violet and midnight blue, making the sea a supremely deep violet, almost black. With the moon casting enough light to guide my way, I felt the cold water splash around my feet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air.

Home.

That's what I thought of when I inhaled the bittersweet aroma of the sea.

I took a breath and started walking toward home.

I lived alone in my family's old vacation house.

My dad was going to sell it, but there were way to many memories in that house so I moved out at eighteen and have lived there ever since.

Three years later I live alone in that house on the beach, its paradise.

No insane goat-face dad, no pressure to look happy for my sisters, and no having to look at their faces and remember the pain I caused them, even though they hide it. No, now it's just me and the sea.

At twenty-one, I couldn't ask for anything more.

I live real close to the university I go to and everything was perfect. That was...until five months ago, I guess.

I never really thought about a girlfriend, but when Orihime Inoue asked me out, I couldn't think of a reason to say no, so I said yes.

At first I guess it was a little bit awkward, but after a while I actually was happy.

But only for a while.

Then things changed. She was demanding and always prying into my life, wanting and seeking things I couldn't give her, then she got clingy and possessive, two things I hate about people.

Then tonight, I found her making out with that guy and her only response was "...the cat was out of the bag".

I bent over and grabbed some rocks and sand and threw it into the water with all my strength.

I kept throwing them, yelling out my frustration and anger.

I let her play with my emotions! I let her hurt me! I'm such a dumb ass!

I gave a yell and then bent over and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard, my orange locks nearly covering my face.

I took a deep breath, and started making my way home again.

Then I heard something.

It was...splashing?

I looked out to the now obsidian waters and saw something.

It looked like a log, but I'm not an idiot and I know for a fact that logs don't move.

I was about to walk away again, when the splashing started again.

This time my head whipped out to see that the log wasn't a log at all, but a human body.

Taking action I took off my sweatshirt, shirt and shoes, I was already wearing swim shorts seeing as I was giving swimming lessons all day.

I made a run for it, right into the frigid, ice cold water.

I mind told me that I was crazy, to get out before I got sick, but my body didn't register the cold, all I did was swim, and save the body that was floating in the waters.

The body wasn't far; it was at a safe swimming distance at night.

Once I reached the body, I saw that it was covered in netting.

"What the hell?" I mutter.

Then the hard part came; getting us back to the shore.

I pumped my legs and pushed my one arm through the water, feeling the water glide between my fingers and toes, while my other arm was tightly around the small body's torso.

The tide and waves crashed onto us, not strong enough to drag us under, but enough to make this situation difficult.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached water shallow enough so I could stand. I picked up the body, and carried it bridal style the rest of the way.

The body was light, and I still couldn't tell because of the netting if it was male or female, but they were small, and light, that was for sure.

I jogged the rest of the way to shore, the slight breeze bringing goose bumps up my arms, and my teeth into a chatter.

With sight urgency I started removing the netting.

What I found surprised me.

It was a girl, with short obsidian hair, a white shell in her hair, her skin was a flawless alabaster, she was wearing a swim suit, it was violet and her top had a single thick strap that started in the middle of her, um, chest, and crossed over her left shoulder, and there was a decorative white circle that was placed in the middle.

The bikini showed off her toned legs and stomach.

I couldn't help but blush. I see girls in swimsuits more reveling than this but for some reason I felt attracted to this girl.

I saw that she was breathing, so there we no need to give her mouth to mouth.

I felt a pang of emotion. Disappointment?

Why in the world would I be disappointed? This made no sense!

I sighed, got up and searched for my shirt and sweatshirt. Once I found them a little ways off, I retrieved then. I tried in vain to get the sand out.

I gave up and knelt down next to the unconscious girl.

Who was she? And most importantly what was she doing in the water? How did she get there?

Sighing, I lifted her body into a sitting position and slipped my sweatshirt over her head and hoped it would keep her warm.

I blushed again, liking how this strange girl looked with my large sweatshirt on her small form with my last name on the back.

Kurosaki.

I shook my head. I think I must have swallowed to much salt water.

I put on my shirt and decided to carry my shoes.

I let out a sigh and picked her up bridal style and once again made my way back home.

I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but for some reason, this girl is bringing out emotions in me that I haven't felt in a long time.

She makes me feel like I belong with her, that she belongs to me, that I need to protect her.

I shake my head, what the hell is going on?

After minutes of pondering and enjoying the feel of the white sand between my toes and the girls head on my chest, I finally see home.

It's a large home, two stories, many large windows, several rooms, and a huge deck reaching out over the sea. Did I mention it was built over a cliff?

Yes, the house was built on a cliff, not to tall, and there were no rocks at the bottom so it was safe to jump into the deep water below.

I can tell you from experience that jumping into the water from the deck is exhilarating.

The house also had satires leading up from the main beach to the deck, as well as to the other side to a private beach only accessible by swimming and those stairs. No one goes there, so it's kind of my sanctuary.

I climbed the numerous stairs, already used to the climb, but the extra weight was proving to be a slight problem.

Nothing I couldn't handle though.

Once I got to the top of the stairs though, then I had a problem.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the closed glass door.

I gave a sigh and did what any man would have done in my situation.

I flung the girl over my left shoulder and then proceeded to grab the key from its hiding place on the top of the molding of the door.

I slid in the key and neatly unlocked the door and opened it. Then the next problem came.

Where the hell would she sleep?

I thought for a second then decided to let her have my sisters' old room that was right next to mine.

Throwing the keys into the bowl on the table, I made my way up to their room. I opened the door and found Yuzu and Karin's beds. I carefully made my way to one of the beds and pulled back the covers. Then I wrapped my left arm around her legs so they were in the creases of her knees and then I backed up to avoid her hitting her head. I bent over awkwardly and her body immediately fell backwards. I caught her with my right arm, so I was once again carrying her bridal style.

I looked down at her peacefully resting face and then lay her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She immediately turned on her side and curled up, a small smile appearing on her face.

She snuggled into the pillow, looking absolutely beautiful.

Wait...beautiful?

What is wrong with me? I ran a hand through my hair.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I did it anyway.

I leaned over, swept a piece of black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Then I pulled away and my eyes widened.

What. The. Hell.

I whipped a hand down my face and looked out the window overlooking the water.

I walked over and opened the window a bit, to let in a breeze and to hear the shhhhhhh of the ocean.

I don't know why but I think she will like to hear the water.

Having completely embarrassed myself, I walk out of the room and close the door and make my way to the bathroom.

I get inside and turn on the light. I brace both hands on the sink counter top and look down then up into the mirror.

I see myself, my face is in a scowl like always, and my bright orange hair is still wet, and some strands are plastered to my forehead.

My auburn eyes are wild, I guess I feel wild, I mean it's been an emotional day and the girl that's in another room in the same house has made me feel things I didn't know I was capable to feel.

Who was she?

I turned on the water.

I cupped my hands and splashed the water in my face, enjoying the feel of the cold water.

I cupped my hands and gathered water and drank it.

Then I grabbed a towel off the rack and dried my face.

I suddenly felt drained of energy. I sighed and make my way out of the bathroom, turning off the lights and shuffling my way to my room, my feet feeling raw as I entered my wood floored room to my bed.

I fell face first onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The last thought I had was of the girl in the room next to mine.

**Rukia's POV**

My head was pounding when I woke to the sun in my face, my head on a super soft pillow, and I was wrapped in an equally fluffy blanket.

I was so comfortable I failed to notice that I was unusually dry and warm.

I guess I was just so comfortable.

The beautiful sound of the tide crashing against rocks was almost like a lullaby, the very sound of the water was comforting.

Even the smell of the salt, something I was all to familiar with. Then there was another aroma, an aroma so alien yet so succulent that it woke me in an instant.

That's when I noticed another thing. I wasn't in my home.

No, I was far from it.

I jumped out of the strangers bed and to my feet, a little clumsy about being on feet.

I sniffed the air and my mouth started to water as the aroma fulled my nostrils. It was like nothing I have never smelled before, it was indescribable.

This was the reason I can to the surface, I reminded myself.

The only thought that had me baffled was who brought me here and if they knew my secret.

I looked down at myself. I had on a overlarge piece of clothing of which I did not know the proper name of, but there was writing. Japan's national swimming Championship semi finals 2012.

I was impressed, the owner of the clothing and it's captor was very good at swimming.

Something we have in common. I lifted the clothing to see that my personal clothing was still on me, just underneath this overlarge shirt, dress thing.

I heard movement from below.

I looked outside and saw that I was in a two story home. I stuck my head into the wind and looked around. This house was on a cliff, not to big of a cliff, but the home seemed big, and the sea was just below.

I couldn't jump from here. If I wanted to explore the surface, I would have to get out of this prison I was in.

I gave an exasperated sigh and looked around the room,my hands on my hips.

It was fairly large; two beds, dressers, and desks, one large closet, one half was girly and pink, while the other side, the one I slept in was more tomboy.

I wondered who had lived here.

Or...lives.

I crept to the door, feeling wobbly and inexperienced on these two legs.

I opened the door to I white hallway, breezy, and it seems safe, so I get out of the room and carefully close the door.

I cautiously make my way to the end of the hallway and it leads me to stairs. I hate stairs.

So I stood at the top. I was hugging the corner of the wall when a breeze ran through the house. It caressed my cheek,lightly whipping my hair. The air smelled of the sea, of home, it was comforting, and the push I needed to take the steps down.

I was silent as I made my way down, my hand on the railing like it was my life support.

I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs when it hit me.

How as I to defend myself? Man, I really hadn't thought of it. Then I saw something in the corner. It was a vase, but it was holding some strange staff thing. It had a curved end and when I pulled it out I saw that the end was pointy.

Perfect!

Then I made my approach to find my captor.

I clutched my weapon.

With each step the pounding of my heart grew louder in my ears, with each step I grew more excited.

I have never felt so alive.

I passed many rooms, a living room, family room, dining room, a bathroom, two bedrooms, a room I did not know what to call,and then I came to the kitchen.

Then I saw him.

He was in the kitchen, cooking?

I had never seen a man cooking, how strange, but then again I myself have never cooked.

I looked at the man, and crooked my head to the side a little. He was extremely tall, with bright orange hair, he wore tight fitting swim wear, which from were I stood showed off his muscular back, and strong arms and legs.

Now that I looked closer I saw that his hair has water drops, so he was out swimming? Did this man love the water as much as I did?

Then I saw that it was he who was making this mouthwatering aroma.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice the man turnaround and look at me.

"Oh, seems like someone finally woke up, now would you be ever so kind as to tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you were doing caught in a net in the middle of the sea in the dark?"I blinked, all pleasant thoughts of this man disappeared with that sentence. How dare he talk to me in that matter, but what he said was interesting.

I was caught in netting?

That's when I remembered.

I got angry with my father, so I ran away from home.

I was swimming closer to the surface than I was supposed to, it was about midday, and that's when I fisherman's net somehow crept its way behind me and caught me along with many other fish, I looked at my tail and panicked, they can't see me it would not be food, so I reached for my hair pin, and then using the sharp end I started franticly cutting the netting.

I managed to cut the netting, I had released us all,but the sea was not calm, so it swept me away, I could not swim away,because my tail was caught, so I changed them to two legs, but that just made it worse, I became more tangled, till my whole body was wrapped in the netting.

I'm guessing I must have hit my head on something because I don't remember what happen.

My violet eyes locked with the mans auburn ones.

His eyes widened.

As did mine. He had the most captivating eyes I had ever seen, it was like I was looking into his very soul.

At that moment I didn't feel threatened, I felt, safe?

"What's your name?" I bursted out. I couldn't help it, I had to know. I looked at his face, he was extremely attractive,with sharp features, tan skin, but his face was scowling, but it seemed to suit him just fine.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and you?" Now that I wasn't afraid I noticed his voice was like a bittersweet honey.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I replied, getting use to the sound of my voice, "Are you the one that saves me from the sea, gave me this clothing, and a bed to sleep in, even though you had no idea who I was?" I had to know, if he did this then I would have to tell him what I was.

He looked taken aback, but he nodded his head, "Yeah I did, now do me a favor and put down that umbrella, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Um-umbrella?" I crooked my head and looked down at the object in my hands, I looked up at him and asked, "What does it do?"

His scowl seemed to deepen before he answered, "What do you mean 'what does it do'? It protects you from the sun and rain." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but that made me wonder.

"What's rain?" he simply smacked his face and glared at me.

"What the hell it wrong with you? Did you hit your head? God, I don't have time for these stupid questions midget." What did he just call me?

I pulled my hand back and I throw this thing called an umbrella and it hit him right in the face. I straightened up and crossed my arms over my chest and smiled, "That's what you get for insulting me, Strawberry." I decided since he dare insult my height that I would insult his name.

"My name does NOT mean strawberry! It means number one protector!" I just met the man and I already knew what bottoms to push.

"Yeah right, you tell yourself that to make yourself feel better," I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

The scowl that didn't seem to leave his face seemed to deepen if possible. I tilted my head to the side, "Well tell me Kurosaki-kun, why is it that you never seem to smile? Are you so stupid that you do not know how to smile?" I smirked, I shouldn't be this rude but this Kurosaki guy was so easy to mess with.

His face concordant with disgust, I didn't know why.

"Never call me that again, ever. Ichigo is fine, just Ichigo." I grimaced before I nodded.

"Ichigo, may I ask you something?" He once again looked taken aback. I guess he wasn't used to being asked questions.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want, midget?" I would let that one slide, but he better not get use to it.

"Where I am?" It seemed an innocent enough question that even he could answer, right?

"My home?" He said it like it was a question, like he wasn't sure of the answer. I resisted the urge to smack my forehead.

"And where is your home?" I asked in an irritated voice, crossing my arms over my chest.

"On the beach, city Tokyo." Oh, so I drifted off to Tokyo, huh?

I closed my eyes, gave a huff, then opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something that you might not believe, but what I'm about to tell you it 100% true. Oh and by the way, I think you should sit down." I wonder how he will react to this information that I'm about to tell him.

I looked at him and saw that he was confused and conflicted, I guess he didn't have that much faith in me.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something that you might not believe, but what I'm about to tell you it 100% true. Oh and by the way, I think you should sit down."

I looked at the strange girl that stood in my kitchen,her arms crossed and her striking violet eyes looking at me.

My eye brows knitted together.

My head ran through the things that just happened,starting with the moment she came into the room.

I don't think I have ever seen anyone so fierce and terrified at once in my life.

Then I saw her eyes, her strange violet eyes, eyes that I would happily drown in if I was given the choice.

Then her mouth opened and words came out, her voice was strong and alluring, and the way she spoke was so familiar yet so foreign all at the same time. How could it be that this small girl could hold so much of my interest?

The way she spoke and acted made it seem like the very things around her were foreign; the way she looked at the umbrella and repeated its name, like she was seeing it for the first time.

This girl, Rukia, was so unpredictable, unlike the rest of the female population, instead of holding onto the umbrella like a scared child she threw it at me.

My scowl deepened at the remembrance of the incident.

Then she said she had something to tell me. What could she possibly want to talk about? I guess I had nothing to lose,right?

"Fine, Midget, we'll talk." I consciously walked to the kitchen table and took a seat, but that didn't stop me from seeing the spark of fire in her eyes as I called her a midget. I have to admit, pushing Rukia's buttons was fun, and at times easy, but of course had its consequences.

As I sat down, I watch Rukia walk across the room, her head held high but her walking wobbly, like that of a new born child.

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Hey, Rukia can you walk in a straight line?" My voice was teasing, I just hoped she couldn't hear the concern.

Why was I worried? I didn't know the girl!

"Shut up you carrot top strawberry! I'm not used to legs yet!" What? Not used to legs?

My confusion reached a new level as Rukia finally managed to sit down.

"Okay, I'm going to explain this so that you can understand, baka." I scowled and she continued, "I am not of your world." I opened my mouth to ask a question, when she silenced me.

"No, let me finish explaining what I have to say, then you can talk." She sighed before continuing, "like I said I am not of your world, I am a ma-meido" I looked at her a second.

"You're telling me you think your a mermaid?" I think I just brought a crazy women into my home.

She scowled, "Did I not just say that!" she slammed a fist on the table, "Now do you believe me or not?"

"Of frigging course NOT! Are you insane! Mermaids or mermans don't EXIST!"

Her face turned a lovely shade a red before she answered, "I'M HERE ARE I NOT YOU FOOL!" I stood up and put my hands on the table and glared down at the insane midget.

"Then prove it!" I challenged, smirking.

Her lips twitched, "Fine, just don't pass out, boy." My eye twitched. Boy?

Rukia plopped down on the chair and then pushed it back so I had a clear view of her legs.

Then something impossible happened.

It was like the space around her legs were shimmering,then like an invisible veil was being pulled from her legs and was replaced with a glistening violet tail.

It was to alien, and so beautiful. The smooth looking scales were like individual mirrors, each reflecting a hundred shades of violet. Her tail extended to two large flowing fins, each looking like feathers, they may look fragile, but they also looked like they could cut through metal as swiftly as it does water.

When I looked up I saw the top of her tail was hidden under my sweatshirt.

With my eyes as huge as the moon I sat back down.

I continued to look at Rukia's tail, and all the while she looked smug, and proud.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked smugly.

I simply looked at her face then back at her tail.

"Can I feel your tail?" Wow, where did that come from.

She looked uncomfortable for a second, she seemed to behaving an inner-conflict with herself.

"Well I guess you can." Her voice was filled with uncertainty but then her long tail extended to my side, and I very slowly extended my hand to stroke the glistening scales.

My fingers were met with smooth, flawless scales, it almost felt like skin. As I gently stroked her tail, I felt an electrical current shoot through me.

Then she took back her tail and I looked up at her,mildly disappointed that she had.

"I have something else to say. There are somethings about the ma-meido culture that you should know about and it's not bad, but when a complete stranger preforms an act of kindness with nothing but concern in their hearts, we ma-meido are then entitled to grant said person one wish for each kindness. Since you preformed three, I owe you three wishes. Of course there are rules; you can't wish for someones death, or harm to anyone really,and umm, you can't bring anyone back from the dead. Just don't wish for anything that might upset the balance of nature, okay, Ichigo?" I was gaping like a fish out of water.

This wasn't possible, none of this was possible!

"W-what?" That was all I could say.

"Oh and another thing," Rukia said, "I can't leave your side until I grant you all three wishes."

That pushed me over the edge, "WHAT THE HELL!"

**A/N OMG I FINISHED IT! haha you guys have no idea how long that took me to write! I hope you guys like it! Review and tell me what you thing! How much you guys like it will determine how fast I post the next chapter!**

**I would also like to give a big THANK YOU to my un-official betas WhiteSheWolf17 and Manga-girl21, if it weren't for then this chapter would be very messy**

**~Darkkiss15**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HI EVERYONE! Hehe I guess I'm posting a new chapter! HAHA YES!Well I was sick and got some free time. OH YES I remember NOW! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added myself and my story to your favorite list! It truly means a lot! I'm really glad everyone likes it so far, WhiteSheWolf17 and I have been arguing, figuring out, and taking out ALL the dent out of the plot! I mean we have everything figured out! OH and one more thing, I'm not sure if I already mentioned this, and I'm to lazy to go check but **

**I'm planing of "releasing" a new story soon, its an Ichiruki Renji XOC and they are all in college and there are some new enemy's and it should be epic! Okay now I'm done!**

**Disclaimer:I unfortunately have no claim over Bleach, but I wish I did...**

**Rukia's POV**

I looked over at the boy in front of me. It was kind of amusing; his mouth was opening and closing like a fish would under the sea.

I crooked my head to the side. Maybe the information was to much for him to handle. Maybe I should have explained it in a simpler way.

"You look like a dying fish." I smelled the air, he smelled crisp, like fresh water but with a musky spice smell added. I decided to tease him some more. "You smell like one, too." The corner of my mouth quirked up in a smirk while his mouth shut, formed a scowl, and his eyes glared.

I just smiled and jumped up, looking around and feeling's eyes on me as I wandered around aimlessly. To say I was impressed was an understatement. When I was home my father never allowed me near the kitchens. I didn't see why, it was amazing! The smell alone was intoxicating and there were so many different things here. Of course, some things I recognized, but other things were completely foreign.

With my hands behind my back, I skipped up to the counter and examined the strange instrument on the counter that caught my eyes.

I leaned in to get a closer look. It was made out of metal and there were multiple strands that met at the bottom then looped back up to the handle where they disappeared. It looked like a starfish at the bottom, then the handle was also wrapped in metal. I stood up straight and pointed to it, afraid to touch it. "What does that do?"

Ichigo's eyes, which were on me the whole time, looked at the object I was pointing to. He stood and walked over to me. I showed no fear, but this boy, no man I guess you would say, was towering over me. He leaned over and picked up the thing and looked at it thoughtfully before answering, "I don't know the technical name for it, but you use it to mix things." He picked up a bowl filled with a yellow liquid and mixed. "See?"

My eyes widened with fascination. Never in my wildest dreams had I seen something so strangely amazing.

I looked up at Ichigo and smiled, then turned around to inspect other things.

But before I forgot I asked, "By the way, what is the yellow stuff?"

"Eggs," he said.

"Oh." I came upon a substance that emitted a different smell. It was long and thin, dark golden brown, and mildly burnt. I inhaled the smell, then took a deep breath and picked it up and put it in my mouth.

It.

was.

AMAZING!

I jumped up, then composed myself and grabbed the entire plate and carefully walked back to the table to continue my eating.

I shoved at least three pieces when it occurred to me that I didn't know know the name of this heavenly food,

"Itsygo waz it'z dish delishiouse foowd?" I mumbled and wasn't sure if he even understood.

Although his face was confused, he must have known what I said because he replied, "Bacon."

Bacon. I shall name something after you! How have I lived my life without this?

I simply continued to eat, oblivious to the foreign world I now found myself living in.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at the girl, Rukia, and how she was now devouring the bacon like a child would candy.

Rukia was clearly a mermaid, or I was going insane, but I was pretty sure I wasn't. I mean, I saw and felt her tail,which was now gone, replaced with her pale flawless legs.

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. How was this possible? I myself practically lived in the sea and I have never once encountered a mermaid. My mind was completely running in circles. I couldn't understand this!

Then she goes and tells me that since I showed her"kindness" she had to grant me three wishes for each kindness? What was she, a genie?! No. Apparently she was a mermaid!

Then she says that she has to be with me 24-7?! This girl is just insane for lack of better words.

Rubbing my temples, I decided that it was fine to leave her alone for a few seconds while I go and change into some clothing and out of my wet-suit.

Giving Rukia one more look before I left, I walked to the stairs to get changed.

**Rukia's POV**

I was munching on my new found love, bacon, and that's when I noticed something.

Ichigo was gone.

I looked around the kitchen, and my orange haired human was no where in sight!

I overlooked the fact that I called him mine and picked up my remaining pieces of bacon and started venturing the house in search of the strawberry.

Starting on the first floor, I opened and closed all the doors to all the rooms. When I didn't find him, I decided to go to the next floor. I smiled, going up stairs was so much more fun then down them!

Nibbling on the bacon, I started opening the doors. All were empty. Then I came across the last door on the right. He must be in there. I put my hand on the knob, it was difficult to open the door because my hands were covered in some form of oily substance,but finally I managed to open the door.

Then, I was in shock to see a half naked Ichigo standing across the room. He didn't seem to notice me, but I was still stunned that I dropped my bacon and ran for it.

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping twice and ran to the kitchen.

My face felt hot, and I felt almost ashamed!

I guess it was because I couldn't get the image of his muscular backside. I shook my head in a failed attempt to rid my mind of his sun-kissed skin.

I sat down in my chair and pulled my knees up to my chest, my cheeks set a blazed, when something occurred to me:

I dropped all my precious bacon!

This was all Ichigo's fault! If he had simply locked his door or not be so damn attractive, maybe I could still be indulging in the heavenly bliss that was bacon instead of having the image of a half naked Ichigo forever burned into my brain. Not that is was a horrible image.

"Don't think to hard, Midget, you may hurt yourself."

I screamed in surprise and somehow ended up falling backwards along with the chair to the floor. From my vantage point on the ground, I look up at the orange-haired idiot who snuck up on me and udder such an insult as Midget. I glared up at him and he held my glare with a look of confusion. If it weren't for the fact that I was completely enraged, I might have thought his face to be cute, innocent almost.

"Here," he offered me his large hand. I frowned and swatted his hand away. I pulled myself up, along with the toppled over chair.

"I am not a midget!" I jump upon the chair to get to his height.

Ichigo crosses his arms and looks at me with an amused expression. "Right. Says the girl who needs to stand on a chair just to reach my shoulder!"

I felt my blood rise to my cheeks, and I glared at him. I slapped him across the face, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK WITHYOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making him wince.

Then he turned to me and gave me an equally terrifying look, of course not as cold as my Kuchiki stare, but more of a heated glare, like his glare would burn someone alive while mine would freeze them.

"Well then, go away you midget!" he smirked, I'm guessing at my expression.

Furiously, I let out a yell and shuffled my feet before plopping down on the chair and ignored the fool.

"Come on, Rukia, your acting like a child." It was strange hearing my first name roll off this stranger's tongue like he knew me, but it was strangely comforting and alluring.

I lifted my chin and huffed.

I heard him sigh as he moved across me to sit down.

"Rukia, I know we just met, and I really have no idea who you are, or how the heck you are a mermaid." The way he said mermaid made it sound like it was a dirty word. I glared at him and he continued, "but for some reason, I believe you. Crazy enough, Trust you. I have no fricken idea why, but I do. So tell me, why the hell are you so mad. Besides the fact that I call you midget, it's more than that, I can tell." My eyes widened a fraction, how could he tell?

His statement had me wondering if I should trust him.

Sighing, I turned to him. "Well, here's the thing, I was looking around, munching on my bacon all innocent like when I went upstairs and something terrible happened," I paused and made sure to add a little tear as I continued in a sweet voice, "then I opened the door I thought was mine and there you were! You were so indecent that I dropped all my bacon! I had to run away for fear that I would have to bleach my eyes had I looked any longer!" Then I really added the water works, "I was so afraid, I ran down stairs unaware that I had dropped my bacon! THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE!"I buried my face in my hands and carefully peeked through my fingers to see if he bought it.

He didn't.

"Let me get this straight, you're mad because you don't have bacon? Although I admit it is amazing I don't see why you would have to cry about it. By the way, quit faking it, I grew up with two younger sisters, I know real crying when I see it. And secondly," his face took on a look of anger, "you walked in on me?" I shrank back in my seat, feeling a tad bit intimidated.

"No?" I asked, hoping he would drop this embarrassing topic.

He sighed, then changed the subject, "So tell me how this wish thing works so I can get rid of you ASAP."

I was a bit hurt, I didn't know why though, how strange."Well, since you showed me three kindnesses, I owe you three wishes. You can't wish for someones death, pain onto someone, or you can't bring someone back from the dead. Also, the wish has to be from the heart, you have to be one hundred percent sincere about you wish,or else I can't make it happen." I looked at him.

His face was comical, the way his lips hardened, nose wrinkled a bit, eyebrows came together, and his eyes filled with confusion.

I held in a snicker.

"What, do you have magical powers or something?"

I thought about it. "Well, kinda. I mean when you're under the sea there is this Essence. It's very difficult to describe,you can't see it, you have to feel it. You don't feel in with your hands, you feel it with your heart and soul. When we absorb it, it's like the warmth of a mother's hug. Usually, you have to have a strong soul be able to convert that Essence to influence the lives of others. I think that's why the wish has to be from the heart, the Essence only resides in the heart. I myself, have been trained to gain a powerful soul to be able to give gifts, but then again most Nobles are. It is also a law or rule of ours if anyone shows you true kindness you must reward that kindness, like I'm doing now. Understand, Strawberry?"

His face was thoughtful, but I saw that twitch in his eyes when I said strawberry, but I could tell that he really was considering what I said. "So, you're a part of Nobility?"

I bit my lip, "You can say that..." Then I smiled at him, an idea popping into my head. I turned to him, looking him in the eye and said, "Ichigo, do you have any more bacon?" I was still feeling hungry and I did happen to eat most of the bacon that Ichigo had made without leaving him any.

"No," he answered automatically, then he frowned,giving me a glare, "you ate it all."

I pursed my lips, "Well if you were more responsible we would still have some."

This really irritated him. "Don't blame this on me,Midget, you were the one that dropped it." We continued our glaring match, until I spoke.

"I admire your strength," I said, referring to the fact that he still hadn't blinked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? In that case I should warn you, princess, I can win this little battle without a sweat."I didn't flinch when he called me princess, for I was sure he mean tit as an insult.

"Well I hope you're use to disappointment, because in a little bit that's all your going to feel." His eyes narrowed further into razor thin slits that had I not been able to see his flaming honey eyes, I would have thought he closed them.

I responded to his challenge by narrowing my eyes further to match his.

We stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity. Decided to put him out of his misery. "If you agree to take me out to buy more of this bacon, then I think that we can forget this little spat of ours."

He raised an eyebrow. "Bull, you just can't win, so your leaving while you still have some dignity," he smirked.

I gritted my teeth and turned on the Kuchiki glare full force. How dare he even suggest that I be weak, I may be many things but weak is not one of them.

"Well, Ichigo," I spat his name, "I guess I have to prove to you that I am not weak, correct?" I leaned on the table and rested my head on my hands which were now folded under my chin.

He crossed his arms and responded, "Correct"

I must admit, this is the by far the longest staring competition I have ever encountered. There are very few people who can look me in the eye for more than a few seconds, and most fear me because of my status. The only people who did look me in the eye were related to me, or very close.

This man has gained respect from me, although his rude behavior is lowering that bar of respect very quickly.

"Ready to give up yet, Midget?"

I gritted my teeth but held my temper, "I should be asking you that you pompous ass," I retorted in the sweetest voice I could muster.

That is when I won it all, the strawberry has such little control of his temper that he stood and lost eye contact.

"HA!" I yelled and jumped up. "I win! You looked away first!" I turned around and walked to two large doors leading to the porch, overlooking the sea. I looked behind my shoulder to see his face which was filled with anger and disbelief.

"Wha..." he couldn't even finish his sentence! I gave out a laugh and fully turned around looking at him with a huge smile on my face. "So, Ichigo, when can I expect to leave to acquire more bacon?"

That snapped him out of his dilutions. "I'm not taking you anywhere."

"What do you mean you idiot!? I can't just stay here all day!" I retorted, my eyes blazing.

He walked towards me, leaning in to get his face real close to mine. In a very calm and somewhat scary voice he replies with a smirk, "Bite me."

My eyebrows knitted together. Why did he wish for me to bite him? Was that a common way to resolve problems on the land? I looked at him.

Still very confused, I open my mouth and clamp my teeth on the first thing that I could.

In this case it was the tip of Ichigo's nose.

He jerks back, having my teeth scrape across the delicate skin, which in turn has him give a yelp of pain while simultaneously throwing me off balance. I pitched forward into Ichigo's chest and my weight caused him to stumble back and fall onto his back. His body hit the floor getting the full impact while I harmlessly went along for the ride.

My small palms braced themselves on top of his chest as I raised the top half of my body, my face rising in heat as a blush spread.

"Why the HELL did you bite me?!" He glared, grabbing his nose with my teeth marks indented in it.

I was so distracted by the feel of his chest that I didn't respond to his question. Once his words finally reached my ears I looked down at him, perplexed, "Wasn't I supposed to you idiot? You humans are just so confusing!"

He got this look on his face that read, you have got to be kidding me. I pushed off his chest, realizing how close we were and stood, crossing my arms, trying to calm my beating heart and tame the raging blush.

As I looked back down to where he was splayed, I could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

I smirked as I watched Ichigo fumbling to sit up with his hand still around his nose.

"Why the hell are you smirking you she-devil?" His voice was muffled from his hand.

My eye twitched. "I'm smirking because your blushing like a guppy and I'm not a she-devil! Whatever that is!" I crossed my arms and looked down at the pained man in front of me, my smirk still plastered on my face.

Ichigo's scowl only deepened. He finally removed his hand from his nose and glared up at me.

I simply smiled back, enjoying his pain and discomfort.

"Fine, you can come with me," he reluctantly replied.

"Yes," I replied making my hand into a fist and punching the air.

"But you have to promise to behave and not, you know,act like a child," he stood and looked down at me.

I pursed my lips and put on what I liked to call my 'Kuchiki mask' before responding, "I will have you know that in my home town people refer to me as the 'Ice Princess' for my cold and mature behavior." I kept a straight, calm face as I told him this little insight of my life.

To tell you the truth, that name was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing being the fact that people respected me, the curse, they also feared me.

Ichigo scoffed before retorting with a, "Yeah, sure,Midget." This man was going to die.

Very soon.

I gritted my teeth and put a forced smile on my face,"Well hurry up, Strawberry, I'm ready to go," I told him through clenched teeth.

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked me up and down, "Not looking like that your not." I looked down at myself and saw nothing really wrong with my appearance.

Seeing my confused face he sighed and lead my upstairs.

Curious, I followed him. I ran as fast as I could trying to keep up with Ichigo, still not comfortable in my legs, but getting adjusted.

I saw him enter the room where I woke up and followed.

Ichigo was rummaging through drawers looking through clothes and finally threw things at me. I caught them and looked down.

Ichigo without a word left the room, leaving me to myself.

I sighed and got changed.

By myself, I gave a sigh before thinking, _There is a first time for everything._

**A/N:I finished the chapter but I would like to say sorry for the plot-less chapter, I mean I HAVE a plot it just doesn't shine through. Hopefully I can have the actual plot going in the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked the fluff a little, or you know if you don't then I'm sorry!**

**JUSTKEEP SWINGING! (ha-ha see what I did there?)**

**~Darkkiss15**

**(Mwhaha! WhiteSheWolf17 here trying to be sneaky while I finished editing this. Yes I am going to advertise in my friend's story! Please check out my story Before the Dawn and please review! I'm getting bummed at the lack of reviews...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm super sorry I haven't updated, I have no real excuse, I just haven't been inspired to write, but I have all the ideas in my head so you can imagine how frustrated I've been. So I hope you can forgive me! I hope this chapter isn't as pointless as chapter 2 was and I actually get the plot moving! So hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: no ownership of anything but the plot that had yet to reveal itself!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**  
The scowl on my face deepened as I clutched the wheel of my Jeep. Rukia was looking out the window with the expression of wonder.

As I drove towards the store, every time I glanced out the window I would spot a strange large black raven that seemed to be following us.

_Whatever. _I shook my head and took a right turn.

Before I could think to much about the crow, Rukia gave a shrill scream, making me jerk the steering wheel."Ichigo! That looks so much fun! What is it?" I turned my head to see her pointing to the annual festival.

"It's just a stupid place couples and kids go to waste money and time," I answered her aggravated. This girl was quickly getting on my last nerve.

"Ichigo, I want to go, do you think we can go?" she gave me this look, which was both cute and yet so annoying.

"No, I just told you it was stupid and you want to make me take you? No. I have work and school to worry about, I don't have time to take a midget like you to some stupid festival," I stared at the road ahead of me, hoping and praying that the road would just open and swallow me whole.

"I'm not a midget you giant!" she then continued by punching me in the arm, causing me to swerve off the road a bit before I regained control.  
"What the hell! You could have killed us!"

Rukia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I don't see how," she grumbled.  
I narrowed my eyes and held tighter on to the wheel. Finally at the store, I parked and quickly slipped out.

I stood outside the car, waiting for Rukia to figure out the door handle to get out. Finally she figured it out and she exited, with a satisfied look on her face. She skipped to my side as I walked towards the entrance.

I grabbed a cart and started walking trough the aisles. Rukia stood next to me, looking at everything with a childish curiosity. I rolled my eyes and grabbed what was needed back home. Rukia was silent and her eyes looked like they saw something horrific.

"Ichigo, what is that?" she asked in awe. I looked to where she was looking and saw any guys worst nightmare.

"The stupidest thing in the world, that's what" I pushed the cart forward, but Rukia ran to the despicable thing and grabbed a pack of cookies.

_Chappy_ cookies.

I shuddered just thinking the name.

"Ichigo, I want it!" she demanded and looked at me with those innocent violet eyes. I almost said yes. _Almost._

"No, I refuse to by it." I continued to walk.

"Ichigo, please!" she grabbed my arm and tugged, acting like a compliant child.  
"No, Rukia, I'm not getting you that ugly bunny thing."

"Chappy is not ugly!" she frowned and stomped on my foot. I repressed the urge to cry out in pain and settled for glaring at her.

"Oh, well aren't you two just the cutest thing!" came the voice of an elderly woman who stood behind us, "Come now, be a good boyfriend and buy your cute girlfriend the cookies."

My face redden. "She's not my girlfriend!" I quickly said.

There was an evil glint in Rukia's eyes before that sickeningly sweet voice came into play, "What? Ichigo, I thought I meant more to you than just a play thing! I thought that we were more then that! But I guess not, since your ashamed to call me your girlfriend!" she then continued to cry those crocodile tears of hers.

"Oh, you poor dear!" the old lady said.

"Fine! I'll buy the stupid cookies,"I grumbled, grabbing the cookies and placing them in the cart. Rukia smiled and we continued down the aisle, leaving the old woman behind us.

"Alright, Rukia, cut the crap. Let's just hurry up here and go home," I remarked, pushing the cart faster.

"What a pain," she moaned, easily keeping pace. "But, fine. I don't quite like all this publicity anyway."

"Then do me a favor. To get home faster, how about you go and grab some milk?" I reasoned.

"What? I don't even know where or_what_ that is!" she complained.

"Just walk in that direction," I grabbed her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the dairy aisle. "Walk straight and you'll see this white liquid. Grab it. It's simple. Then come and find me." I gave her a little push and she muttered something but walked forward anyway.

I watched her retreating form and for some odd reason, her absence from my side made me feel empty. Yet, I intended this. Maybe she would get lost and not find me so I could go home freely. Pushing my hand through my hair, I walked down another aisle and threw in various nothings, my mind still trying to process that she wasn't even _human_. After a good amount of time, I realized that Rukia still hadn't made an appearance. Perhaps I shouldn't have left her alone in a place where everything ceased to amaze her...

Crap.

Spinning the cart around, I headed for the dairy section, already thinking the worse. Who knows what kind of trouble she would find!

Entering the aisle, my suspicions were right. Her arms were full of various packages and on closer exception, I realized she didn't even get the milk.

"Ichigo! Look what I found!" she called, stumbling over to me with the stuff in her arms obstructing her view. She dumped everything into the cart before I could refuse."Alright, I'm set. Let's go home," she ordered.

"Not so fast, _princess._" I grabbed the cart back, "You forgot the milk." I grabbed Rukia by the elbow and with one hand wheeled the cart to the front of the dairy section.

I scanned the items before selecting the milk I wanted. I placed the needed item in the cart and saw what else Rukia threw inside before I turned back to the girl who was responsible and saw that she was looking at the products with a look of confusion. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. Rukia followed, much like a lost puppy would.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but it's your own fault for leaving me alone."

Anger coursed though me, "My fault?! I told you to get _one_ thing! You can't even do that! Now I have to pay for everything you broke and want because if I don't _I'm _the bad guy, and the bad boyfriend! We're not even _dating_!" I ranted.

"Well it's not my fault! People are simply seeing what type of guy you really are!" There was a pause as they both looked at each other.

"Um, that will be 4733.85 yen"_(A/N: About $55.00)_ the poor cashier told me. I grumbled as I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the exact amount of money and gave it to the cashier. Once we were outside and in the car, having loaded all the groceries, Rukia found it the perfect time to ask a simple question.

"Ichigo, what is a boyfriend? I hear people refer to us as boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to know what that means!" She then looked over to me, those violet eyes filled with curiosity.

I felt my face grow warmer. How do you explain that to someone? "Um, well, it's when two people like each other, they date, or become a couple."_ God this is so awkward_. I took a hand off the wheel to rub the back of my neck, a habit I had when I was uncomfortable.

"So people think you're my mate?"

"Don't say that so causally!" I stammered. "MATE! You crazy midget!"

"What? In my kingdom we refer to it as courting, if both parties approve then they become mates. What I don't get is why people would pair me with an idiot like you, and don't call me midget! I'm petite!"

The rest of the car ride was in silence as my mood was completely dampened. Rukia was looking out the window lost in her own world of wonder I guess as she saw the world I lived in pass her by.

What we both missed though was the persistent black raven that was following us since we left the store.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Does anyone have any ideas who or what this mistrustful raven is? And no WhiteSheWolf17 you CAN'T ANSWER! Sorry for the long wait I'll try to update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And a happy new year! I also wish happy holidays for all of those who don't celebrate Christmas! Hope you like this chapter, it was made possible by your truly WhiteSheWolf17! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Night had fallen and by then I had eaten to my heart's content. Ichigo lead me back to the room where I had woken up from. I was very tired so I curled up in a ball under the warm sheets and fell asleep, hoping and praying that no one or thing would ruin the peace that I have found here.

**Renji's POV About 3:00 am**

I can't believe I was going through with this. I was going _against_Byakuya's orders. Gritting my teeth, I continue to push myself faster through the black waters. I could sense the strong presence that belonged to the person who gave me these coordinates so I knew I was heading in the right direction.

A few minutes later I was coming into the shoreline so I quickly phased to legs. Because of all the missions I was on, the world above our home wasn't foreign to me.

My bare feet came in contact with the cold sand, no longer heated by the afternoon sun. The moonlight guided my way to the left where a cluster of black rocks stood. Sitting amongst one of the smaller ones was Allison. She looked toward me, her long brown hair looking black in the night and softly blowing in the ocean breeze. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, but she quickly jumped down from where she was perched once I was next to her and flitted to me side.

"Are you positive this is where Rukia is?" I asked.

She looked up at me, long enough for me to see the sad smile, then pulled her gaze back to the dark house and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm sure. I've been watching and following her all day."

"Did she see you?"

That got me a punch in my shoulder. "Come on, Renji! Do you really have that little belief in me?" I rubbed my shoulder, glaring at her and she only smiled. "Besides, I've trained with Yoruichi long enough to be stealthy. And it wasn't like Rukia was even _trying_ to hide the fact that she's hiding out here. She was out in public."

"How can she be so comfortable with the human world that fast?" I mumbled and Allison scoffed.

"It's not like she was out and about alone."

That got my attention. So the house wasn't abandoned. "Who owns the house?"

Allison shrugged. "That's what I _couldn't_ find out. I know it's a guy with…really odd looking orange hair. I don't know. I wasn't really paying too much attention to him. But they seemed to have already bonded."

I sighed. "She obviously doesn't want to come back this fast. What do we do?"

"Well I'm not up for dragging her out kicking and screaming. I'm not with Byakuya and his reasoning. I'm going to find out why she ran away and then we'll keep her safe."

"And how do you oppose of talking to her?"

"Easy," she looked at me with a certain look in her eyes. "We knock on the door!"

Before I could reach out to stop her, she took off running through the sand and up the stairs leading to the door. I cursed under my breath and went after her.

She was already to the door when I was halfway up the numerous steps, and had her hand poised to knock. "Don't!" I warned to late as she quickly rapped six times on the glass door. I wrapped my hand around her wrist to prevent her from continuing. "Are you _crazy_?" I hissed quietly although I knew the damage was already done. "You don't just go knocking on strangers' doors in the middle of the night! People up here are different! This is only your third time on land! People are capable of different things up here. You don't know who this guy is! He—"

A kiss on my lips stopped my sentence. "You worry about my safety too much, Renji. I think you love me too much," she laughed.

I released her hand. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not. That's the reason I love you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "The _only _reason?"

She was about to respond—probably with a witty remark—but that that moment, the glass door opened.

**Ichigo's POV**

It's weird how at times, the littlest noises can wake you up. One moment I was in a dreamless sleep, and then the next, I woke up, blinking at the darkness. There seemed to be…knocking? I was disoriented and confused at being suddenly woken up. Just as the knocking started, it abruptly cut off.

I sighed and untangled myself from my blankets. I rubbed a hand over my face and glanced at the bedside clock. Who would be at the door at three in the morning?

Groaning, I got up and padded across the hall. I looked into what was now Rukia's room and saw that she was still asleep, curled up on her left side and hugging a pillow with a smile on her face. I left her door open and walked downstairs to the back door.

There was just enough light outside for me to see the outline of two people. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned on the kitchen light, unlocked the door, and swung it open. There stood two people, around my age it seemed and it looked like the woman was about to say something to the man. The man had on a white headband and flaming red hair tied back in a long ponytail. His hair was dripping water which I found odd. To add to the fact, he was shirtless, wearing only dark blue swim trunks with black tiger-like stripes. He had tribal looking tattoos covering almost every inch of his muscled body. To make things even more odd was that he was wearing a belt that held a sword. _A sword!_

I turned my attention to the woman who was about three inches shorter than me and saw that she also had not one, but two swords held loosely around her waist in a belt, a crimson red bikini, waist length brown hair, matching colored eyes, and shell-pink lips. They may have looked defenseless, but the fact that they carried swords had me wary and about to shut the door before the woman spoke in a cheery, over friendly voice, "Hi!"

The man involuntary took a step closer to me, proving to be a few inches taller and stood so the girl was shielded behind him. She still poked her head from behind his shoulder to smile at me.

"I'm only going to say this once so you better comply," the man stated with authority. "We need to speak with Rukia."

These people may have known Rukia, but that didn't make me trust them. Instead, I crossed my arms and with a level glare asked, "Why?"

The man squinted at me for a second and then shoved past me into the kitchen. "I know she's here!" He ran forward into the living room, head swiveling from left to right.

"Hey!" I complained. "You can't just—" A hand clasped my arm, stopping me from going after the creepy guy. I looked to the owner of the hand.

"Don't worry," she said, releasing my arm, "this is normal for him." She smiled fondly, maybe trying to be reassuring. I couldn't believe this. Was I now a magnet for crazy people?

The man appeared at the foot of the stairs and looked up. "I bet she's upstairs! Rukia!" he yelled as he climbed up the steps.

"Idiot! She's asleep!" I yelled after him, taking the steps two at a time.

He was already at the second door on the right—Rukia's room. I managed to shout out, "Stop!" But he already ran in and flipped on the bedroom light. I ran in time to see him leaning over her, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Rukia," he called. She groaned as I stood at the foot of her bed. He shook her again and this time she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

She blinked a few times then sighed, "Five more minutes, Renji." She tried to snuggle back into the covers but the man—Renji—pulled them away.

"_Hey!_" Rukia complained and sat up and looked at him—really looked at him. "R-Renji?"

"You guys didn't have to wake her up," a new voice echoed from the hallway and we all turned to see the woman peek her head around the door frame.

"Allison!" Rukia shouted in surprise and threw the last of the covers off. The stranger girl, Allison, smiled and stepped into the slightly crowed room. Rukia jumped out of bed, seeming fully awake, shoving past Renji and I to hug Allison. Rukia, being as short as she is, only reached to the woman's shoulder.

"Oh!" Allison said as if suddenly remembering something. They broke apart and Allison reached for one of the two swords that were on her waist. "I brought this for you." She unsheathed a beautiful, pure white katana with a four foot white silk ribbon attached to the hilt and handed it to Rukia.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia breathed, reaching for it. She held it and stated at it with admiration. Great, the last thing I needed was for the crazy midget to have a _sword_!

"Wait a moment," Rukia said, realizing something. She looked up at Allison. "How did you get this? I left it in my room. How did you know where it was?"

"Simple," she replied and pulled out her own sword. This one was long and sleek, the blade was a shiny metallic silver and the hilt was wrapped in light turquoise ribbon. A two foot delicate chain was attached to the end of the hilt bearing two raven feathers. "Sairento-shi and Sode no Shirayuki have a friendly bond. She led me to her. And I had some help on the inside with breaking in," she winked.

"You broke into the castle?"

"It doesn't count as breaking in if you're invited in."

Renji was silent the whole time, but I couldn't keep quiet any longer. This was all too strange! "What's going on, Rukia?" I demanded. "Who are these people? Why do they have swords? And castle? When were you going to tell me about that?"

She took a step back. "Oh, right. Ichigo, that's Renji Abarai," she pointed to the redhead. "And this," she gestured to the woman, "is Allison Rowan."

"Soon to be Allison Abarai," The girl muttered and I heard Renji give a cough. Allison brought her eyes to mine and stepped forward with her hand outstretched. "It's nice to meet you, Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki," I tell her as I shake her hand. A weird look comes across her face and her hand feels limp in my grasp.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

I stop. "Shaking your hand?" I look toward Rukia who appears like she's going to laugh at any moment. "Isn't that why you stretched out your hand? It's a form of greeting."

"Well that's silly! Where I'm from you greet someone like this." She took my hand and positioned it so my fingers were pointing toward the ceiling and my palm faced her, almost like I was about to high five her. As she brought her hand up to mine, mimicking the same thing and placed it palm to palm. She left it there for a few seconds before letting it drop.

"Huh," I said. "That's different. Where did you learn—" and then I realized. Rukia knew this couple. They were obviously friends and probably knew everything about each other. This Allison girl seemed foreign to this area and acted strange, just like as Rukia was when I first saved her. How did I not realize sooner? I mean they were wearing swimming suits! I let my hand fall to my side. "You guys are mermaids, aren't you." It wasn't a question because I already knew.

Allison looked toward Renji uneasily. "Umm…"

"You can trust him," Rukia spoke up. "He knows."

"How?" Renji asks her.

Rukia fidgeted. "Well…perhaps around last night I was trying to swim to your house because I needed to talk to you two. I got lost on the way and caught in netting. I kind of passed out and the next thing I know, Ichigo saved me and showed me Kindness—"

"So you get to grant him a wish," Renji muttered, seeming slightly angry.

"Er, three," Rukia unwillingly answered and then Allison suddenly jumped to Rukia.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Allison asked anxiously, looking for obvious cuts and bruises like a frantic mother. "You should have told us you were coming! It's a long swim from King Byakuya's Kingdom to our house! I could have sent Finn to escort you!"

"It was spur of the moment," Rukia defended. A different look crossed her features. "Did…did my father send you two to bring me back?"

Now it was Allison's turn to fidget. Renji came up beside her and places his hands in her shouldered. "He did," Renji replied.

"But we aren't!" Allison quickly informed her. "We're suppose to find you and bring you back no matter what. We had to agree but…I didn't say _which_part I agreed with. We found you, but we're here to protect you. We're on your side. No way are we siding with Byakuya now."

"I don't want to pull you guys into this," Rukia whispered.

"We already are," Renji returned.

"Don't you worry, Rukia," Allison said. "We've got your back." Her eyes landed on me and I suddenly had the feeling that her gaze was full of power and nobility. A few minutes ago I thought they were crazy. But now with the way Allison held her head, I could sense she would lay down her life in a heartbeat to protect the ones she loved. "We'll have your back also, Ichigo. That's a promise."  
"What exactly are you protecting us from?" Rukia wondered.

"I'm not sure exactly," Renji said.

"We overheard Byakuya talking about disobedience and punishment. It probably won't be long for Byakuya to come looking himself now that he will realize Allison and I aren't coming back."

I looked at Rukia. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Your father seems a bit too strict. What if he gets so furious that you are all gone and start taking his anger out on your families?"

"My family's dead," Allison sighed.

I looked at Renji and he nodded solemnly. "Same."

"Besides," Allison said, changing the subject, "he wouldn't do that. He's not that harsh of a king. And Byakuya loves us. He practically raised Renji."

"Which makes the betrayal all the worse," Rukia realized with dread.

* * *

**A/N: And some of the plot is revealed! And Renji and my OC Allison are in! Haha, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
